MARK OF ATHENA!
by Just-Isabelle
Summary: JUST A LILLTE SOMETHING TO HOLD YOU OVER TILL OCT. 2ND
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR THE HEROS OF OYLMPUS SERIES **

**ANNABETH**

Gods Annabeth was so nervous. She was drowning in her own thoughts. Overwhelmed with could come of today. Argo ll has been quickly approaching camp Jupiter every second getting a little closer. Annabeths stomach was in knots and she couldn't sit still. Of course she was excited about seeing her longtime boyfriend Percy but what if he didn't remember her or he has moved on. Horrible thoughts swam around in Annabeth head as she leaned over the railing of the Argo ll. Just the thought of Percy with another girl pained her. STOP IT annabeth told herself no need to torcher yourself, think of anything other than that.

Annabeth began to think how these uptight romans will react to the Argo ll landing in their front yards. Would they attack? Annabeth knew she would the agro ll is pretty intimating. Picture captain hooks flying ship from peter pan then stick a giant golden dragon head on the front and give it some magical powers then POOF you have the Argo ll.

Piper walked over to annabeth and peered over the railing

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Questioned piper. Piper was the only person who didn't try to avoid annabeth

"We will get through it"

"I just wish we knew what it was"

Jason came bolting from the captains quarters

"Were almost here" he nearly squealed annabeths eyes went straight to piper who held a sorrowful look on her face. Annabeth wasn't sure what was going on between Jason and piper. For a while she thought the they were dating but then Jason got his memory back and now the two are at a standstill.

Jason came and stood next to the girls

"I can't wait to show you guy the bath house and my old friends, hazel, Dakota, and…Reyna" with the last name Jason glazed warily at piper who kept her head hung low. The Argo ll began to shake violently and tossed annabeth, piper and Jason onto their butts.

"Not good not" Leo came running from the steering wheel "this can't be happening"

"Leo, what's wrong?" asked piper her voice cracking from nerves

"good news is we will be landing shortly at camp Jupiter bad news it will be a crash landing" the falling felling hit annabeth as the began to plummet towards camp Jupiter.

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I HOPED YOU LIKED IT I JUST FELT LIKE THIS IS A GOOD PLACE TO STOP THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SHORTLY 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR THE HEROS OF OYMLPUS SERIES**

**PERCY **

At first Percy just that the Argo ll was just a fast, and then he realized the staggering nose drive the ship was doing. They were going to crash. Percy watch in horror as the massive ship dove head first into the ground right after passing the little Tiber. The front part of the ship crumbled right away. Surprisingly the back part stayed mostly intact

"No, no, no" Percy muttered as he ran alongside hazel, frank and Reyna to the wreckage. Percy had one thought …Annabeth. The rest of the romans stood back still trying to process the situation wood and pits of metal were scattered everywhere. Dust and smoke filled the air

"Annabeth" Percy cried out desperately "annabeth" there was a faint call for help a few feet away and the four of them ran over there. Hazel was in the process of helping up a boy with dark curly hair when she look up at his face and dropped his hand and stumbled backwards where frank caught her. percy didn't have time to think about it because a stripe of unforgettable blonde hair got his eye. Annabeth lay in a pile of rubble a few yards away.

"Percy?" annabeth cough when Percy finally reached her.

"I'm right her annabeth" Percy said as he lifted her into his arms. Percy couldn't hold it in any more he was so overjoyed to see annabeth tears began to overflow in his eyes as Percy held her. Annabeth began to cry as well

"I'm missed you so much seaweed brain" annabeth said looking Percy straight in the eyes. The emotion in her eyes shifted to anger "how could you do that to me" she said punching Percy in the arm. Percy held his hand up in surrender. They embraced again and Percy wish he could stay there forever. But then he remembered the crash.

"Annabeth how many people were on the ship?"

"Four including me the rest are waiting at camp"

"We have only found you and a curly haired boy" Percy looked over to hazel frank and the curly haired boy who was now on his feet but hazel still stood quite a ways away from him trying hard not to look at him.

"Leo" annabeth corrected "Jason and piper are left, we have to find them" they both got to their feet and went over to Reyna who was desperately search for Jason. Percy gave a brief inductions the two girl didn't say anything or barely even looked at each other before resuming searching for the last two people.

"Jason!" Reyna called

"Over here" replied a weak voice they all ran to the source of the voice? It was a tall muscular blonde haired boy whose leg was caught under a giant golden dragons head. It took all of them to move it. As soon as he got to his feet Reyna hugged him. Percy was shocked he knew Reyna wasn't much of a hugger. As soon as the two pulled apart Jason's eyes went wide

"PIPER!" he yelled as he ran passed Reyna who stood there with a dazed and confused look on her face. Jason ran to a girl who was covered with rubble. As Jason removed pieces of metal from on top of her Percy saw her face she had choppy dark hair with braided down the side. She wore a now torn camp half-blood tee shirt and worn jean. She was very beautiful.

"Piper" Jason stuttered his voice cracking. She was not responding. "She has a pulse, we need a medic, someone anyone please help!" he cried hazel turned and ran off towards the still stunned campers look for help. She returned with two large campers

"We should get her to the infirmary" Jason nodded as the two large campers carried her off. Jason slowly stood up as Leo came over and patted him on his back. Leo kicked some of the wreckage

"This will take months for me to rebuild"

"We don't have that much time" annabeth reminded him

"Then we all will have to work together." Said Reyna walking over everyone looked over at the romans who were listing and a few were now nodding in agreement. Octavia looked furious at those campers.

"aww isn't that sweet" said a familiar voice from behind Percy . Percy spun around.

"Dionysus?"

"That's right, Jackson I've been sent to see how you runts are getting along" he said examining the crowd of demi gods. "Look like you're doing alright" he paused as if he were deciding something "this calls for a celebration it's not every you see romans and Greeks breathing the same air"

"Mr.D listen we have to rebuild and…."

"I said this calls for a celebration. And therefor there will be a ball in three days' time then you may go about your demi god business."

"fine" sighed percy


End file.
